


Please Leave a Message (I'm Coming for You)

by Therapeutic_Steter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: You're the only one that answered when I called.





	Please Leave a Message (I'm Coming for You)

Stiles doesn't know what to do.  
  
  
“ _Get out of my house. All you do is look me in the eye and lie. Until you can tell me the truth, get out right now_.”  
  
  
He'd never seen his dad so mad. So heartbroken. He sniffed, eyes burning as he chose Scott's contact.  
  
  
“Hey-”  
  
  
“Hey, Stiles! I'm sorry, dude, but Allison snuck over and we're kinda busy.” Allison giggled in the background. “I'll tall with you later!”  
  
  
Scott hung up before he could say anything else.  
  
  
Stiles bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He curled up tighter on the corner he was sitting, shivering as the night chill reached him.  
  
  
Next was Derek.  
  
  
“We're sorry, the number you have reached has been disconn-”  
  
  
He hung up.  
  
  
Lydia. “I’d say I'm sorry for not answering, but it's probably not important. Leave a message if you must.”  
  
  
He looked at his meager contact list with blurring eyes. He pressed one at random, desperate, hoping someone would answer.  
  
  
“Hello?”  
  
  
Stiles gasped, accidently releasing a sob before getting himself back under control.  
  
  
“Stiles? What's wrong?”  
  
  
“Peter?” Stiles managed, finally putting a name to the voice. The man sounded uncharacteristically worried.  
  
  
“Stiles, are you okay?”  
  
  
“Can you...can you come pick me up?” he asked hesitantly, trying to sniffle quietly.  
  
  
Peter was quiet for a moment and Stiles could feel the weight of that bearing down on him. No one cared, no one wanted to bother with him, no one-  
  
  
“Of course,” Peter answered as the rattling of keys came through the line followed by the slam of a door. “Where are you?”  
  
  
“I'm at the corner of my street.”  
  
  
Peter hesitated with that one, clearly wanting to ask, but he didn't and Stiles was thankful for that.  
  
  
“Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes. Call me if anything changes.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Stiles muttered, just before the call ended.  
  
  
Sure enough, ten minutes later, Peter's sleek black car pulled to the curb and the man himself stepped out.  
  
  
Stiles looked up at him, surely looking quite pathetic, and couldn't help as the waterworks he'd been holding in spilled from his eyes. A sob broke through his control as Peter dropped down and pulled him close.  
  
  
“You came,” Stiles hiccuped out, hands clutching at the man, twisting into his shirt. “You're the only one that came.”  
  
  
“Always, sweetheart,” Peter assured him, shushing him gently and rocking him in his arms. “Now let's get you out of the cold.”  
  
  
“Dad kicked me out,” Stiles muttered into his shoulder, lip wobbling.  
  
  
“Then you'll stay with me. I've got room, it's okay.”  
  
  
Stiles gripped the man harder, a rush of breathlessness at such an easy show of caring. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep tears from coming again.  
  
  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
